<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heart challenger by ksotori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426838">heart challenger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksotori/pseuds/ksotori'>ksotori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Valentines date, promise rings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksotori/pseuds/ksotori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HiMERU finds that he doesn’t really mind this. He doesn’t mind cold nights when Rinne’s next to him, and he doesn’t mind partaking in unhygienic acts like sharing an expensive, discount milkshake through a single straw when it’s with Rinne. He doesn’t mind letting his time go to waste when it’s with Rinne. It’s a small, fluttering feeling in his chest that he doesn’t like to let out as often as he’d like, but it’s there nonetheless.</p><p>He’s a bit of a fucking nuisance and he’s a bit of a piece of shit, but HiMERU wouldn’t trade him away for the world, at least. Probably. Possibly.</p><p> </p><p>or, rinmeru valentines date</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Rinne/HiMERU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heart challenger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello adoluvr nation today we partake again in RINHIME</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rinne clears his throat obnoxiously. "I know ya think a day's spent better all quiet an' shit," he says, going over his words as would a child trying to appease a parent before asking for some sort of expensive technological device they've seen on eBay, "But-"</p><p> </p><p>HiMERU looks up from his phone - when did Rinne get into his dorm? Again? "-- But what, Amagi?" HiMERU says, and his tone is irritable already. He knows where this is going, had predicted it over a week ago. It's nothing new. If there's anything concrete about being with Amagi Rinne, it's that there will never be a quiet moment. And that he's predictable as hell.</p><p> </p><p>"Y'knoooow, Merumeru," the redhead whines. "It's the 14th tomorrow." </p><p> </p><p>"-- And?"</p><p> </p><p>Rinne starts flailing his arms around in vague, incomprehensible gestures. "<em> Y'know." </em></p><p> </p><p>"--No. HiMERU does not." He smiles smugly, looking at his flustered boyfriend staring down at him with a violent expression. "Would you like to enlighten him, Amagi?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yer gonna make me say it?" Rinne puts his face in his hands, obviously too much of an overgrown child to give HiMERU any sort of casual invitation out. The latter knows this, and revels in it.</p><p> </p><p>It's cute. "--Is there anything wrong with saying it?" </p><p> </p><p>"No," Rinne mumbles into his palms. </p><p> </p><p>So cute. "--Then HiMERU believes you should have no qualms in saying it, Amagi." What are they, 12? Asking each other out for the first time? </p><p> </p><p>"Whatever the hell ya want," Rinne says, making HiMERU scoot over on his own bed to sit down next to him. Taking the phone from his hands, he sets it down beside them before taking his hands into his own.</p><p> </p><p>Rubbing his thumb under his palms the way HiMERU likes it, he looks up with a nervous expression. As if they haven't been dating for half a year, already. His <em> boyfriend </em>is looking at him expectantly, a small hint of an amused, smug smile lingering on the edges of his lips that Rinne wants to kiss away in a frenzy. And because Rinne Amagi is Rinne Amagi, he leans in to do just that.</p><p> </p><p>HiMERU tastes as he always does: like peppermint gum. His lips are softer against his own chapped ones, and Rinne feels him sigh into it, relax as the redhead loops his arms around his waist to push him against the pillows. He feels his fingers thread into his messy hair, pulling him closer, flush against his chest. Kissing HiMERU always feels like a gentle breeze before it turns into something more feisty, but this time it doesn't go anywhere near that. It's just a breeze - just a quick, fleeting moment of vulnerability before Rinne pulls away.</p><p> </p><p>"Wanna go on a date tomorrow?" He mumbles this anyways, red rising to his cheeks only then.</p><p> </p><p>HiMERU looks at him, rolling his half-lidded, hazy eyes and bringing him down to press a quick peck against his lips again. "--Yes."</p><p> </p><p>Rinne perks up instantly, metaphorical tail wagging a mile per minute as he starts peppering little kisses all over HiMERU's skin as a response, making the man under him wiggle around to get away from him. He barely manages it, stumbling up and almost knocking over his potted plants. </p><p> </p><p>"--Amagi," he says, glaring at a disheveled Rinne from the other end of the room with exasperation. "What did HiMERU tell you about restraint?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>HiMERU stares at his wardrobe. </p><p> </p><p>There isn't a lot. Not except for a couple of shirts lying around. Coats. Recently come out of the dryer, ironed and hung up. There's one white jacket with some dark blue accents and a couple of plain shirts to pair with it.</p><p> </p><p>Arashi stands next to him with her hand under her chin, looking at the same disarray of normal common clothing with a contemplative look on her face. She turns to HiMERU.</p><p> </p><p>"HiMERU-chan," she says. "You're going on a Valentine's date, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"--Unfortunately."</p><p> </p><p>Arashi giggles. "Aren't you excited?'</p><p> </p><p>The blue-haired idol sighs. "--HiMERU's boyfriend is excitable enough."</p><p> </p><p>"I think it's cute~ Should I steal him away from you, then?" She's laughing, now, but shuts up immediately at HiMERU's next course of action.</p><p> </p><p>He's gesturing at her to go on, without a hint of irony in his expression. "-- Please. You would be doing HiMERU a favor."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>HiMERU ends up borrowing one of Arashi's shirts. It has a minimalist floral print on the collar and the sleeves, and he pairs it off with a dark pair of skin-tight jeans and his usual sneakers. There's nothing much to be done - there's nothing much that <em> needs </em>to be done in the first place. Maybe an extra jacket - it’s slowly getting colder.</p><p> </p><p>He checks himself out in the mirror one last time. And then breathes in, feels for his phone in his pocket, and closes the dorm room door behind him without another thought. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It's a little chilly.</p><p> </p><p>HiMERU should’ve taken that extra jacket. He’s standing in front of the appointed livehouse, phone reading 6:00 PM on the dot. Rinne is, obviously, not here. Rinne doesn't know how to show up on time if it has him on gunpoint.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of waiting, he steps inside the building. It's a better option than the cold, anyways, and he sends a text notifying his boyfriend of his position just in case. Arms crossing over his chest as if to summon any sort of warmth, he looks around.</p><p> </p><p>It's a familiar place - it's the infamous livehouse on Crossroads owned by UNDEAD's Hakaze, after all. HiMERU's heard about it if not visited it himself before, and wonders if the owner himself would have the time to be running around on a night like this. Maybe. Maybe not. Wasn't he some sort of player? Playboy?</p><p> </p><p>There's a small creak and HiMERU turns to look at Rinne peeking through the door.</p><p> </p><p>"--Amagi. You're late."</p><p> </p><p>"By three minutes, chill the hell out," He's cheerful, if the wide grin on his face is anything to go by. There's a small box in his hands that he's very bad at hiding behind his body, but he ushers the other idol out and clasps his hand in his, leading themselves out and into the streets once more. Taking a few steps back and giving HiMERU a look over, he winks at him. "Wow, Merumeru, didn't know ya had any interest in flowers. Ya look cute as hell."</p><p> </p><p>"--HiMERU does not." He doesn't make any show to cover the prints up, but they don't look that bad, do they? Promptly ignoring the <em> other </em>comment, he looks at Rinne, too: he's wearing one of his regular hoodies over his black tee, a few rings decorating his fingers. There's another black jacket tied around his waist. The other hand is behind his back, still. He's obviously not put any elongated thought into dressing up, as always, but this is okay. HiMERU is more accustomed to this sort of familiarity - it's comfortable. "--Where do you want to go?"</p><p> </p><p>(He doesn't mention it, though.)</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah," Rinne puts his hand on his neck, letting out an uncharacteristically nervous giggle. "Y'see, I didn't really think about that." </p><p> </p><p>HiMERU hums. "--For starters, Amagi, do you want to tell HiMERU about your gift?"</p><p> </p><p>Rinne startles for a second, obviously completely sure he'd hidden it perfectly. But then he snorts, and brings his hand forward. HiMERU gets a single look at gold ribbons on top of black before the box is promptly shoved into his hoodie pockets and away from his sight, again. Rinne lets out one of his more unsavoury cackles. "I can't give ya that <em> now, </em>babe."</p><p> </p><p>HiMERU feels a little curious, but tries to not show it. "--Then HiMERU must assume you have a plan."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't," Rinne replies, still cheerful. </p><p> </p><p>"--Of course." HiMERU lets out a sigh, attempting to bury his face into the collar of his shirt. When he finds that it's impossible, he wracks his mind for less than a minute before adding, "--What about the livehouse cafè?"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Hakaze Kaoru is, actually, present. He's behind the counter and in front of the cash register, counting money in his hands while promptly ignoring the whining, black-haired man clinging onto his coat. </p><p> </p><p>HiMERU walks in with one arm looped around Rinne's, hands joined together tightly as the redhead more or less drags him to the first empty table for two he sees. And because Rinne is the sort of person to forget common date courtesy such as pulling out chairs or taking upon the duty of ordering food themselves, HiMERU doesn't expect it when Rinne takes the jacket around his waist and pulls it up and towards HiMERU in a quiet offering.</p><p> </p><p>"It looked like ya were cold or somethin'," he says, direct and straightforward as he always is. "Put it on before we leave, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>HiMERU blinks, but accepts it. "--How unexpected of you, Amagi. But HiMERU appreciates it." There's a small, warm smile on his face that Rinne takes one look at and wants to commit a public case of misdemeanor for, but he drags his own chair out and sits with his head on the table to hide his red cheeks. And groans, for good measure. Fuck, He's cute.</p><p> </p><p>HiMERU scoffs at this quietly, and is just about to look for a waiter when he sees a familiar blond trot up to him with a little notepad in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Kaoru is smiling. "I didn't think I'd see such a charming man like you here, HiMERU-kun." </p><p> </p><p>"--Hakaze," HiMERU greets. Since when had the other decided to act so casual towards him? He remembers having stumbled into him a couple of times after the MDM, but it's always been polite apologies or unnecessary greetings. "--HiMERU hadn't expected to see someone such as you to be busy <em> here </em>on such a day."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well," Kaoru sighs. "It's always a little more crowded on days like this, y'know? I have to pay a visit sometime in the day to make sure everything's goin' well and all."</p><p> </p><p>"--HiMERU understands," the other replies. He still doesn't realize why he is being so casual, but doesn't say a word about it.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, anyways, did you think of what to order?" Kaoru asks, before his gaze flits over to his partner and he almost yelps. "<em> You!" </em></p><p> </p><p>Rinne is staring him down. "Me."</p><p> </p><p>"You," Kaoru says, eyes shooting daggers. "What are you-" He turns back to HiMERU, who looks a little out of it, if nothing else, and then back at Rinne."Oh. Whatever. Your order?"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Ya know, Merumeru,” Rinne says, pointing at his can of cola with a frown on his face, “We could’ve just ordered that discount large milkshake.” With the heart straw, that goes unsaid.</p><p> </p><p>HiMERU does not spare him a glance.“--Amagi, you do not care about money.”</p><p> </p><p>Rinne seems to ponder over this. “Yeah, nevermind,” he says, like it doesn’t personally offend him that HiMERU’d rejected his indirect offer to partake in a supposed valentine’s date tradition. “That’s cool. I’ll jus’ order one of those bitter lil’ black coffees y’seem to wanna get high ov-”</p><p> </p><p>HiMERU’s eye twitches, and he pauses on inhaling his cola to sigh. “--Fine. HiMERU will order it.”</p><p> </p><p>Rinne beams.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The jacket is warm. At least, it’s warmer against the chilly winds. It’s a little big on him and it’s a little too much leathery for his tastes, but it’s warm.</p><p> </p><p>Rinne’s taken his hand, again, leading him to somewhere only he knows.</p><p> </p><p>HiMERU finds that he doesn’t really mind this. He doesn’t mind cold nights when Rinne’s next to him, and he doesn’t mind partaking in unhygienic acts like sharing an expensive, discount milkshake through a single straw when it’s with Rinne. He doesn’t mind letting his time go to waste when it’s with Rinne. It’s a small, fluttering feeling in his chest that he doesn’t like to let out as often as he’d like, but it’s <em> there </em>nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>He’s a bit of a fucking nuisance and he’s a bit of a piece of shit, but HiMERU wouldn’t trade him away for the world, at least. Probably. Possibly.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Rinne seems to increase his pace, dragging the blue-haired idol along as he spots a bench and seating him upon it almost instantly. </p><p> </p><p>“Time for yer gift, Merumeru,” he grins, and HiMERU feels himself flush when the man makes a whole show of going down on his knee, pulling the box out of his pockets with a sort of nervous anticipation that doesn’t exactly look good on a man like him. It’s not a <em> proposal, </em>obviously. Rinne is 22 and HiMERU would punt him more easily than reject or accept anything, and they’ve made it clear before, anyways.</p><p> </p><p>It’s still a ring, though. Small, thin, delicate, but still a ring.</p><p> </p><p>HiMERU doesn’t say a word, not until Rinne’s taking his hand into his for the umpteenth time that night and sliding it onto his ring finger easily. </p><p> </p><p>“--A promise ring,” HiMERU says, dumbly. He looks at it glitter under the streetlamp's dim light over the bench and raises his hand up in a way that would make it seem as if it’s a ton heavier than it should be. "--Amagi…"</p><p> </p><p>"What? Would ya prefer the candy version of it, then?"</p><p> </p><p>HIMERU shifts his gaze from the ring on his finger, and then to Rinne. And then he lets out his first, honest laugh of the night. </p><p> </p><p>"--HiMERU thinks you're insufferable." </p><p> </p><p>"He better," Rinne says, suddenly confident as he steps up to swing his legs over HiMERU and straddle his lap, putting his hands on his cheeks to pull his boyfriend closer to his face. "Cuz ya boy plans on marryin' <em> Kaname </em>, got that?"</p><p> </p><p>HiMERU rolls his eyes, leaning in to press a chaste kiss against Rinne's lips. "--Of course. And unless you'd like to be arrested for public indecency, HiMERU suggests you get off of his lap." </p><p> </p><p>Rinne sticks his tongue out in retaliation, but gets off anyways. HiMERU turns as soon as he does, coaxing Rinne into another quiet kiss before he buries his head into the other's neck. Fingers coming to touch the cold metal of the ring, he sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"--One would think <em> you </em> of all people wouldn't know how to make anything special."</p><p> </p><p>"Rude." Rinne doesn't really sound offended, though. </p><p> </p><p>HiMERU goes quiet for a minute, as if he's going over his options before saying anything, even if there's nothing there to be mulled over in the first place. "--Hi- I love you, Amagi." </p><p> </p><p>Rinne laughs. "Yeah? I love ya <em> mooore </em>, Merumeru. Beat that."</p><p> </p><p>"...--HiMERU does not have that sort of energy."</p><p> </p><p>"Rude," and this time, he sounds a little offended.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"HiMERU-han, what's that?" </p><p> </p><p>Kohaku is pointing at his hands. HiMERU blinks at him before he realizes that he'd forgotten to take the ring off before practice (fuck). </p><p> </p><p>"--HiMERU does not know what you're talking about." </p><p> </p><p>Kohaku stares. "HiMERU-han, I can see it." </p><p> </p><p>“--Exhaustion is a prevalent symptom for hallucination, Oukawa. HiMERU suggests you take a break.”</p><p> </p><p>The pink-haired boy scoffs at him, obviously aware. “Whatever ya say.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was completely last minute/unbetad but in any case uh. happy valentines! (looks at my other wips and sighs) happy valentines</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>